


Business and pleasure

by Director_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, basically lots of orgasms, business and sex, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_Carter/pseuds/Director_Carter
Summary: Peggy has a video meeting and Angie is hungry.





	Business and pleasure

Okay,it was a stressful day,Peggy can admit that.And,really,who could say no when Angie looks at you with her sky blue eyes? That's how Peggy Carter ended up with her skirt somewhere in living room,sitting in a desk chair in her home office while Angie's head was buried between her thighs 15 minutes before video meeting.She made a clear point to Howard she wouldn't be able to make it in time so he suggested video meeting.He and his bloody business trips.She thought it was good idea.Now she was considering it.

 

"Ah,please-just there" She lifted her leg over Angie's shoulder and tangled her fingers in Angie's hair to pull her as close as possible.Angie knew when Peggy was close so she doubled her efforts and shoved her tongue as deep as she could while her fingers expertly rubbed tight circles on Peggy's clit.Peggy's moans became louder and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

 

"Angie,darling,-please-don't stop-don't-" And then her body was shaking with an orgasm and her eyes shut in pleasure. Angie worked her through it and slowly pulled away.

 

"Told you I know good stress reliefs English" She said as she wiped her mouth with back of her hand and kissed older woman hard.Peggy breathlessly pushed her tongue inside Angie's mouth and Angie moaned softly.She pulled back with a grin.

 

"Ready for another round Pegs?" She asked as she lowered herself onto the floor.

 

"No,we have no time,Howard should call at any moment" But then Angie's fingers found sensitive skin of Peggy's thighs and went a little higher.Her tongue followed the pattern and Peggy found it difficult to object.Her breathing hitched when Angie cupped her arse and shifted her in a better angle.Peggy kept quiet as she took the pleasure.

 

"Kitty got your tongue?" Angie asked from her position and Peggy felt her smile aganist her cunt.

 

"Darling,I'd rather say that the tongue got the kitty here" Angie laughed and run her fingers over Peggy's folds.Peggy found it hard to remember what she had to do.Something...

 

Angie's fingers curled in her folds and Peggy found it difficult to breathe.Angie pushed harder and Peggy's back arched a bit forward and she moaned loudly as the younger woman kept pushing harder and harder.Peggy pressed her hips into her girlfriend's face and Angie got it as a cue to work even harder.And why was Peggy aganist this at first anyway? Angie's tongue found her clit and right away her toes curled,she bit her lip and her body gave into another orgasm.Her legs were shaky but Angie just slowed down.She breathed heavily unable to collect her thoughts.

 

Then her laptop screen flashed and beeped quietly.Her eyes snapped open and Angie seemed to slow down a bit.Howard.The meeting! Of course.She forgot.How could't she when Angie got her tongue over her clit and her fingers knuckle deep.She sat straighter and run her fingers through her hair to make herself slightly presentable at least.Angie didn't stop tho.She had no choice than to press Accept.

 

"Peggy,what the hell?!?! I've been calling for past 10 minutes!" Howard's face appeared on screen.And in that moment Angie pushed her fingers deep into her and Peggy sighed deeply and felt her knees go weak despite the fact she was already sitting.

 

"Sorry,some of us actually have work Howard.Among other things." She replied as calmly as she could while Angie pumped in and out.Oh boy,this is going to be bumpy ride.

 

"Say hi to your girl from me Peg,but now we have other things to discuss." He seemed to want this.That was rare so she wouldn't miss it.Not even for another orgasm.

 

"Okay say what you want Howard,I don't really have much time."

 

"Sure thing,pal" Angie then curled her fingers and Peggy felt another relase coming.Peggy bit her lip and small gasp escaped her.

 

"So,about Moscow mission,I sent a team there with Agent 17 in charge-" He kept talking about it but Peggy stopped listening the moment Angie's tongue entered her at same time with her curled fingers.She couldn't stand it,she gripped the sides of the chair and closed her eyes for a moment.No sound escaped her as another orgasm ripped through her.

 

"Peg,you okay?" Howard stopped talking and looked worried about her.Peggy could see out of corner of her eyes that Angie finally pulled her fingers out and licked her lips with a smile.She sat back onto the floor and Peggy was trying to think what to say.

 

"Oh yes,it's just...this wound from last mission,nothing to worry about.." Came out a lame lie.Angie covered her mouth on the floor to keep herself from laughing.She was sure she blushed and Howard looked at her with furrowed brows.He had weird look on his face for a second.But then he pulled back with small smile.

 

"Well,why didn't you say anything? I'll send this to you in e-mail.Very detailed.Tonight.Just answer as soon as possible" He said and smiled widely.This still seemed weird for Howard.

 

"Okay,will do." With that he ended the call and she sunk back into the chair with relief.Angie stood up and sat in her lap.She pressed their lips together and Peggy smiled weakly as she kissed her.

 

"Now that went well,don't you think darling?" She asked and Angie laughed.

 

"Oh,Pegs we should do that more often. Lil' bit of danger makes it more exciting right?" 

 

"Indeed my love.But not anytime soon.I thought I'm going to die of shame there.That was so unlike Howard." Angie undid few buttons of her blouse and that got Peggy's attention.

 

"After all that hard work,I think you deserve more attention,right?" Angie nodded and Peggy scooped her up and got up.Her body swayed,still under the effect of earlier activities.But she stood straight and carried Angie to their bedroom.

 

********

 

Next morning Howard was at her office door.She looked up from pile of files at her desk.

 

"Anything you need?" She asked and moved few files aside.

 

"Oh no,just wanted to make sure you're fine from your "wound"" He replied and air-quoted wound.She looked at him with eyebrow raised.

 

"I beg your pardon?" She played along.She won't let him satisfied out of here.

 

"Yeah,like I didn't notice your shirt being pulled down,with first buttons opened so unlike you and your hair slightly out of place or smeared lipstick.." She wanted to fall through ground.Disappear from Earth.Her cheeks burned.But she's not going to give up.

 

"And where exactly were you looking when you saw my shirt "being pulled"?" She shot back.His face straightened up and suddenly he kept kiss mouth shut.She composed herself and gave him pointed look.Howard wouldn't dare to say anything and she knew it.Not when his looks at her asset were on table anyway.

 

"Mind your own business Howard." She finally said and opened some files to fill in.He left without another word.She waited until he disappeared and dropped her pen onto the table and sunk back into her chair.Oh,Angie.


End file.
